The Great Water War
The Great Water War was a military conflict between the countries of Vietnam, the USA, and Canada. I. Prelude The three countries maintained fairly neutral relations since the Vietnamese-American War shortly after the abuse of Vietnam by the Chinese government diplomatically. However, the USA provoked Vietnam by spraying Warheads (Orange Flavor) on the latter. In response, Vietnam retaliated and sprayed the USA with the same weapon. Canada, seeing that its ally, the USA was fighting against Vietnam, attempted to threaten Vietnam into ending the war and having peace, otherwise, Canada would intervene. Vietnam declined. Canada began challenging Vietnam's casus belli, saying that Vietnam was sensitive and declared war after being provoked once. Vietnam justified his casus belli by stating that regardless of whether or not the action was only done once, the action itself was a valid justification for declaring war as the person committing said action was the aggressor. Canada however, was not persuaded and subsequently declared war on Vietnam. II. War Canada used water instead of the warheads spray and was almost immediately overpowered by Vietnamese forces. In response, Canada accused Vietnam of using what he classified as an illegal weapon, the warheads spray. This was regarded as hypocritical as his ally, the USA was also using the same illegal weapon but wasn't condemned by Canada. Thus, Vietnam continued pursuing the USA with Canada at his back. As the war raged on, Canada was forced to use the warheads spray as he argued that if Vietnam won't play by the rules, then his using of the illegal weapon was justified by the UN. In the end, the UN did not care as the only present members of the UN at the time were the three participating countries of the war (Canada, USA, & Vietnam). Eventually, Vietnam became really soggy from being constantly sprayed by the numerically superior western forces. Despite this, Canada wanted to end the war and have peace with Vietnam by using the same argument as last time they negotiated. Unsurprisingly, Vietnam denied the treaty yet again. Canada and the USA ended up ignoring Vietnam and abruptly ended the war anyway. To this, the Vietnamese responded by spraying a few more shots of the warheads spray to which it was swiftly repelled. The war was over. III. Aftermath The war was seen as a victory for Canada and the USA, however, a peace treaty was never signed. Instead, a new cold war began to brew between Vietnam and Canada as relations soured. Unfortunately, this wouldn't last very long as a worldwide flood, similar to the great flood sent by God in the story of Noah from the Bible, began emerging from the ocean waters. This resulted in the drowning of all of the land on Earth, breaking the covenant God made with Noah. Some speculate that it is due to the events of this war, but it is highly unlikely. IV. Trivia - This is the very first military conflict that doesn't involve China in any way. This is also the very last official military conflict in the entire game as of December 25, 2019 (Wednesday). - The only other countries that were not "AFK" during the events of the war were China and 1/2 Germany. - There were no sanctions given to any of the participants of the war, nor any negative relations by the UN towards them except for the participants of the war themselves (Vietnamese-Canadian Relations). - It is unknown how this war impacted the foreign relations of Vietnam towards the USA.